The Sun & The Moon
by xobriannaxo
Summary: Julia's stepsister, Theresa, has come to Degrassi.Eli has to deal with her and his feelings for Clare who is dating Jake.Theresa is attracting attention from some people that has Eli jealous? Don't count out KC who has realized he still cares for Clare.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So it has been quite a while since I wrote for fanfiction, but I started reading stuff again and I couldn't help but get that bug. I have never written a Degrassi Fanfiction, but like many others I have been bitten by the Eli bug. I am disappointed by the direction that his character is taken on the show. I am going to take that all in stride all though and set this story after the disaster that will be the finale. This story starts at the beginning of next year, his senior year. I will be incorporating the new characters that are set to be debuted. **

**Eli and Clare are over. Eli's trying to learn how to live again. Clare is trying to stop shouldering his issues and move on her own life. Meanwhile Adam is once again torn in the middle, worried about the sanity of his best friend. Then there is Theresa. Eli isn't the only person who has had trouble letting go of Julia. Theresa has had her issues with letting go of Julia. That's because Julia was, is, her sister. Theresa and Julia were techinally stepsisters, after Theresa's mom married Julia's dad, but they had been attached at the hip ever since they met. Their differences were what brought them together, but now Theresa is without Julia and letting go of her sister's memories hasn't been easy. Now though she is in a new home, a new school, and she finally has the chance to move on. That was until she saw the one walking reminder she didn't expect. Eli Goldsworthy. **

**Theresa is an invention all of my own. Hopefully this is an original story and the first of its kind. I don't believe there is a story line floating around like this, but there are a lot of Degrassi stories so who knows. I hope you enjoy this first chapter, review and keep reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but Theresa! Who is Theresa? Well, you will find out soon enough!**

Degrassi. This was the place where Theresa would finally leave behind everything about her past and make a new future. As she walked up the steps to her new school, trying to maneuver through the crowds of people, she smiled. This school was exactly what she needed after the last year of her life. Things were going to get better for Theresa. She knew it. She had known that as soon as her mother and step father had told her they were moving. As much as she desperately wanted to hold onto her memories of her sister, she also needed a place where she could finally stop being the dead girl's sister. Degrassi was going to be that place for her, but as she clutched her hand on the charm that was attached to her bracelet she knew it was easier said than done to forget Julia.

* * *

><p>Clare pushed a lock of her short hair behind her ear as she hurriedly made her way to her science class. She groaned as the bell rang realizing that it was only the first day of classes and already she was starting off on a bad foot with her teacher. If she hadn't gotten so caught up talking to Jake this could have been avoided. She knew he wasn't to blame though, she had been more than happy to stop and chat with the tall, good looking guy who had been the best part of her summer. Being with Jake was easy, he was so carefree. That was exactly what Clare needed after the intense year that had been her sophomore year of high school. Her parent's divorce, her turbulent relationship with Eli…<p>

She shook her head as she tried not to think of Eli. She had had to do that a lot though. Eli was always somewhere in her mind, haunting her. She still couldn't decide if making their break a permanent thing was a good idea. Over the summer they had seen each other a couple times, with Adam present of course, and he seemed to be getting better. He was slowly, but surely dealing with his demons, including Julia.

All Clare wanted was for Eli to get better. If that meant she needed to remove herself from the situation and let him learn to depend on himself then that was what she was going to do. She tried to keep that thought with her so she wouldn't be tempted to fall right back into his arms. As she rounded the corner she ran right into someone causing her to gasp slightly.

"I'm so sorry," she stammered as she looked at the books that were now spread across the hallway.

"Oh, it's ok," the petite girl in front of her said with a grimace, "I was lost and wasn't paying attention."

The girl bent down and began gathering her books. Clare knelt down and started grabbing pieces of paper that had fell.

"What class room were you looking for?" Clare asked as she studied the girl. She didn't recognize the girl and assumed she was new. The girl had dark locks of hair that came down to her shoulder and pale skin. Her eyes though were a warm brown and even now as she picked up her things there was a smile on her delicate looking face.

"Chemistry," the girl answered as she stood up.

"In room 203?" Clare asked and the girl nodded her head.

"Me too," Clare replied with a smile, "Sorry I'm so rude. I'm Clare."

Clare held out her hand and the girl shook it.

"I'm Theresa. I just transferred here," Theresa said as she put some her things in her bag.

"Well welcome to Degrassi," Clare said with a bright smile, "Chemistry is this way. What year are you?"

"Junior," Theresa responded grateful to now know at least one friendly face.

"Me too!" Clare said as they came to the door of the chemistry class and opened it slowly.

"Well, well nice to see you Ms. Edwards. Who might this be with you?" Mr. Betenkamp said.

"This is Theresa. She's a new student," answered Clare.

"Well it was awfully nice of you to give her a personal tour, but please try to remember what time class starts next time."

"Oh course sir," Clare said as the girls sat down.

Eli steadily ignored his best friend's glances as they sat in their Advanced English class. His gaze was on the empty desk in front of him. As much as he missed being close to Clare he hoped that when she came into the room she would chose to occupy the empty seat in front of Adam instead.

He knew the reason for Adam's furtive glances. He was worried. Worried that being at Degrassi and around Clare would bring back Eli's bad habits, habits that almost led to his death. Eli wasn't going back to that dark place now though. He was going to learn to be…happy. It was an interesting notion to him. For so long he had tried to just focus on everything, but himself and what was dragging him down. Now he knew. Sure it had taken losing Clare and weeks of therapy, but he knew that he had to be more independent. He had to focus on making himself happy, he couldn't put the responsibility on Clare, Adam, or his parents.

It was getting easier with each day that passed. Seeing Clare with Jake, now that wasn't easy. Adam and Eli had both pretended they didn't see their friend with the tall jock this morning, but there was no use denying the fact that Clare was moving on. Over the summer, the few times Eli had seen Clare, she had mentioned Jake, but Eli had known something would happen after they started to reconnect at the end of last year. Eli grimaced as he looked at the seat in front of him.

He couldn't stop himself from feeling like it should have been him and Clare. They should have been the ones talking in the hallway; hanging out at the Dot after school…He shook his head as if attempting to shake the thoughts out.

"You ok?" Adam said from next to him and Eli glanced at his friend who, as usual, looked worried. Eli managed to summon up his normal smirk.

"You worry way too much. I'm fine. Everything is going to be fine," Eli assured him. Eli knew it was, too. Everything was going to be fine. It was a new year, a fresh start. As he thought this Clare walked into the room and made her way over to them. She hesitated behind the two who couldn't see her before finally walking past them and sitting down in front of Adam. She put her bag on the seat in front of Eli before she turned around smiling.

"Hey Adam, Eli," she said softly.

"Hi Clare," Adam said. I didn't trust myself to talk so I just smiled weakly. As I looked at Clare I tried to push every memory into the back of my head. My want to reach over and kiss her needed to go. This was a new year. I was going to let go of the past.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! The chapters will get longer. Next chapter will be up in a couple days! :)**


	2. Always Something

**A/N: Hope this chapter manages to draw you in even more :) Thanks to my first reviewer of the story Alyssa! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but if I did Eli wouldn't be shooting c  
><strong>

"Hey Theresa over here!" Claire said as she looked behind Eli and Adam, taking her bag off of the seat in front of Eli. As soon as she said the name a jolt ran through Eli. All he could think was no. There couldn't be any possible way that Julia's Theresa was the one that Claire was calling.

That's the only way he could think of Theresa, too, as Julia's Theresa. Julia had been so protective of her little sister. Despite the fact that Theresa was only a year younger than Julia and Eli and was actually Julia's stepsister, Julia had taken on the role of protector. She said that Theresa's natural instincts left her vulnerable and naive. He had found it so odd that the girls had bonded as tightly as they had.

The fact that Theresa and Julia were so different never kept them apart. Julia's dark disposition was so unlike Theresa's happy one. Theresa had been the kind of girl who always had a smile on her face. She was eternally happy. Theresa had been the sun to Julia's dark, mysterious moon. Theresa didn't hide a thing. She couldn't. She was the kind of girl who wore her heart on her sleeve. While Julia preferred the company of a select few, Theresa hadn't met a person she didn't like. Theresa was always putting herself out there. In the summer, she was never absent from the beach. In the fall she played soccer, bonding with the girls on the team easily. In the winter, she ice skated and spent hours haunting coffeehouses with her friends who loved to go to poetry readings. In the spring, she was often seen on the quad at their school with her group of friends, whether it be playing Frisbee or just talking. She attended games held at the school always the first to display school spirit.

Theresa was nothing like Julia, but this didn't stop the girls from loving each other. The girls were friends even when things got rough, when Julia would leave their home after hours of yelling and battles that tore holes too deep to heal into her own heart. Eli had once questioned Julia. He had asked Julia why she would go back to a place she hated so much and her answer had been simple.

Theresa.

Theresa was the one who managed to draw her back home.

Eli and Theresa had never had an issue with each other. He would have even considered her a friend. After Julia died though he couldn't look at her. How could he? How could he look at the one person who just might have loved Julia more than he did. That day it wasn't just his girlfriend who died, it was Theresa's sister who died, too.

So as Eli sat there in Ms. Dawes class, moments after promising himself that he was going to move on, he hoped that his past wasn't waltzing into this room. He clenched the side of his desk, but somehow he knew.

Theresa smiled as she saw Clare turned in her seat. She sat down in the seat left for her and looked at her new friend.

"Theresa, this is Adam and Eli," Clare said motioning behind Theresa. Theresa turned and looked at the boy to her right who smiled at her.

"Hey, I'm Adam," he said and she smiled in returned before turning to look at the boy right behind her. As she did she could feel her eyes get wider, but she stopped herself before she gasped. There he was, Eli Goldsworthy. As she saw him she felt a strong pang in her heart, just as he felt anxiety unfurl in his own chest.

"Hi Eli," she said softly and she watched as he tried to smile, but failed miserably. It was like waking up on Christmas morning, only to find that it had passed over your house without warning. The surprise was enough to jolt her, but the grief was what made her want to clutch at her side. Here was Julia's Eli.

"Hey Theresa," Eli said and Theresa swung around in her chair so she was facing forward again. She couldn't look at him another moment. If she did she would have to leave. She already needed to run. She needed to get out of here. Behind her there was a similar battle occurring. Eli wanted to run. He wanted to run far, far away from this. He ignored the inquisitive looks from Adam and Clare. For the first time in weeks Clare didn't matter, neither did Adam, because in front of him was everything he had been avoiding.

"Welcome back my writers!" Ms. Dawes said from the front of the class and Eli reminded himself to breath.

As soon as the class was over Theresa gathered her things and left the classroom, not daring to look at Eli. Eli let her make her departure without moving a muscle as if hoping she would forget he was sitting behind her.

"What was that?" Adam said and Eli looked at his friend who was once again wearing a worried frown. Eli opened his mouth to respond then closed it as he sighed closing his eyes. Nothing could ever be easy for him.

Out in the hall Clare was walking next to a silent Theresa.

"So you know Eli?" Clare asked, unnecessarily.

"Sort of. He used to go to my old school," Theresa responded looking straight ahead. She was holding on to the strap of her book bag tightly while the other hand was clutching the charm from her bracelet once again. She could feel it digging into her palm, but she could continue to hold it tightly feeling as though from it she could gather strength.

"How do you know Eli?" Theresa asked curiously as she stopped at her locker. Clare leaned on the locker next to her and from the corner of her eye Theresa watched as she spoke.

"We um we had English class together last year. We dated for a bit, too," Clare admitted. Immediately Theresa felt another pang in her chest. Julia's Eli...Julia's Eli with another girl. Had he found it that easy to forget? Had he forgotten about Julia that quickly? For Julia, Theresa felt the anger, resentment, hurt, or maybe it was for herself. Sometimes it was hard to distinguish the pain.

"Oh," was the only response that Theresa was able to summon.

"Yeah, but we broke up last spring. Eli...Eli is complicated," Clare tried to explain as Theresa shut her locker.

"That sounds like Eli," Theresa said as she began to walk again.

"Did you know him well?" Clare asked and Theresa could hear curiosity.

"Not as well as others," Theresa said truthfully.

"You never told me that Julia had a sister," Adam said as they sat in the hearse.

* * *

><p>"Honestly, I never really thought about it," Eli admitted. It was true. It was easy to forget about Theresa and her loss here at Degrassi. At their old school it had been so in his face, but here he could forget…until now.<p>

"Do you think she hates you?" Adam asked and Eli couldn't help but smirk as he looked at Adam.

"Hate isn't Theresa's thing," Eli said, "Theresa is…too nice to hate me."

"Well that's good at least," replied Adam as he sighed in relief.

"I wish she would hate me," Eli muttered darkly.

"Eli," Adam said warningly, "Don't ok. Don't go backwards. Today was a good day. A great day other than that small hiccup."

"Why did she have to be here? Why did she have to come to Degrassi?" Eli muttered as he turned on his car.

"Maybe she was looking for a fresh start, too. Just don't worry about her and focus on you. I'm sure other than English class you will barely see her. She's a grade 11. She's into different things I'm sure. Just keep your focus on you and everything else will fall into place."

Eli pulled out of his spot and was driving by the school when he slammed his foot on his break abruptly. He did so because someone had been about to walk in front of his car. He stared at Theresa whose face was paler than normal as she looked at his hearse then at him through the window. After a few moments she walked quickly in front of it. As soon as she was safely on the other side of the pavement he peeled away.

"So much for avoiding her," Eli said to Adam who was sitting with his head in his lap.

"You just might have the worst luck of everyone I know," Adam groaned.

* * *

><p>Theresa walked into house and immediately slipped off her shoes. She strongly disliked them and the way they pinched and it was only the first day.<p>

"Theresa? Is that you?" she heard her mother say and moments later she walked out of the way kitchen and into the hallway where Theresa stood carrying an empty box.

"Hey honey. How was the first day?" Mona asked smiling.

"It was pretty good," Theresa said. _Unless you count that whole Eli thing._

"Find your way around alright," replied Mona as she sat the box down.

"Yeah," Theresa answered. _Eli's ex-girlfriend was more than happy to show me around. _

"Everyone was nice?" she asked.

"Extremely," Theresa said as she began to edge away. _Eli's ex girlfriend was really nice, Adam seemed polite._

"Make any friends?" she asked.

"Yeah I think so. There is this one girl Katie. She plays soccer, too," Theresa responded as she put one foot on the stairs. _I met Eli's ex girlfriend, too. You know Julia's Eli...yeah that Eli. The Eli you hated._

"Good! Theresa that's great," Mona said with a wide smile.

"Yeah. It wasn't half bad," Theresa said as she turned around and started to walk up the stairs. _The only really bad part is when I almost got run over by a hearse. You know a hearse, it's actually Eli's hearse. You know Julia's Eli's hearse._

"I knew this move would be good for all of us. A fresh start," Mona said to her daughter's retreating back.

"Yup," Theresa muttered. She went into her room, leaving the door open. She had managed to unpack all her things over the weekend. She dropped her bag on the floor and lay down on her back on her bed. She waited for about five minutes. She counted to 60, five times, slowly. After that she still waited. Her mother had the new tendency to check on her after she walked away from her even if it was just from a normal conversation. When she didn't hear anyone coming up the steps she got up silently and walked over to her door. She shut it slowly and then turned and went back over to her bed. She knelt down next to her bed and reached under it pulling out the last box in her room. She opened it and took out the framed photo on the top. She smiled as she studied the picture before propping it up. She sat down a foot away from the picture. Her knees pressed up against her chest, her skinny arms around them. Her chin on her knees she stared at the picture.

The picture was just of Julia, normal Julia with her drab black clothing, but unlike most pictures of Julia in this one she was smiling. A smile rarely seen by others, a smile that Theresa could claim for herself.

"Hey Jules," Theresa said without hesitation.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. I move, switch schools, but you still get the last laugh. Come on, Eli like I wasn't supposed to guess that was your work," Theresa said as she stared at the unmoving picture.

"What am I supposed to make of this?" she asked.

"He still drives that stinking hearse...he looks absolutely miserable without you. He misses you Jules, but not as much as me. I promise," she whispered. In that moment of missing her sister she realized this was the opposite of what her parents wanted. Every day she talked to Julia and every day it fueled up feelings she would rather ignore.

In that moment staring at Julia's picture she hated this new house with no extra room. In that moment, she hated her mother who had day after day pushed Julia out of the house. In that moment, she hated Alan who had watched his daughter go without a word. In that moment, she hated Degrassi where no one there realized how important Julia Waters was...except one person. She felt her anger subside as she sat there.

Eli. Eli knew.

**A/N: Hope it was enjoyable to read! Next chapter will be up in a couple days since it is already done. **


	3. Blame It On The Changes

**A/N: This story is going to be a bit more Clare centric then I originally thought mainly cause I want to bring KC in. Also Adam is going to get his own story line! I am extremely disappointed once again in the treatment of Eli's character, but what can ya do. In relation to my story, there was no car accident. Eli and Clare had that fight over the phone, but the car wasn't involved. Don't ask me how that makes sense I just don't want him to get rid of the car because of her and like that. Lol. The next chapter is much longer and after that things start to pick up, but first we have to get the ball rolling!**

**By the way, I totally lied when I said I haven't written a Degrassi story. I forgot I did a Life with Derek/ Degrassi crossover! Miss those stories! Thanks for the reviews so far and keep them up!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything but Theresa who I would gladly let them borrow.**

"Hey Eli, Adam," Clare said with a smile as she stood awkawardly next to their lunch table. For the first few days she had eaten with Jake, but now she was going to attempt to bridge the gap.

"Mind if I sit?" she asked. Adam and Eli looked at each other quickly then at Clare.

"Yeah!"

"Sure!"

Clare sat down nervously with her two friends but was saved immediately by Alli, who plopped down next to her without a word.

"Hey guys," she said cheerfully to Adam and Eli, who both smiled. Eli and Adam both seemed unsure of what to say so the four sat together in silence as they awkwardly ate.

"Thank God it's Friday right," Alli said and Clare smiled at her best friend gratefully.

"Casual Friday nonetheless," Adam pointed out.

This semester Mr. Simpson was allowing them to have casual Fridays which were a nice break from the mundane dullness of their uniforms. As Eli sat there, he heard a sound that made him look up around attempting to find the source. A few tables away Theresa was sitting with Katie and Marisol and sure enough, she was laughing. Julia had dubbed Theresa's laugh a tilted laugh because the longer she laughed, the louder it got. From what Eli had seen, Theresa was fitting in beautifully at Degrassi, but he had expected that. She had embraced casual Friday as well. Her white eyelet blouse with blue jeans seemed so opposite of his black skinny jeans and Dead hand shirt.

"Theresa seems nice."

Eli tore his eyes from Theresa to Clare, who was watching him. He looked down at his pizza.

"Yeah. She is," Eli finally said.

"How did you know her?" Clare asked. Eli debated with himself for a moment before he answered but decided the truth was the best way to go.

"She was Julia's sister, stepsister I should say," Eli said, wincing at his own use of the past tense. Saying her name, especially to Clare, felt odd like he was committing a taboo.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Clare said and he could tell she regretted bringing up the topic, but for some reason he didn't.

"Don't be," Eli said as he looked at Clare's blushing face.

"Were they close?" Clare asked and she was surprised when a genuine smile lit up Eli's face.

"Oh yeah. They were best friends," Eli answered.

"She seems so…different than what you described Julia to be," Clare said.

"Trust me, they were completely different. They were the sun and the moon, but still best friends," Eli said not able to stop himself from smiling even bigger as he glanced once more at the brunette who was just tables away, her tilted laughing growing more audible with each moment.

* * *

><p>As KC stared across the cafeteria, he dropped his spoon into his pudding.<p>

"Dude, you all right?" Dave asked his friend. KC tore his eyes away from Clare, where she sat with Adam, Alli, and Eli.

"I thought Eli and Clare broke up," he said to Dave who shrugged dismissively.

"They did. Last I heard Jake is interested in Clare," Dave responded.

"Great," KC said sarcastically.

"So I guess it's really over between you and Jenna?"

"Yeah. I need…a fresh start. I need to fix everything. When Jenna came things got really messed up, but this year, well this year things are going to get better. First thing I need to do is get Clare to be my friend again," KC explained. Dave couldn't help but smirk at his friend.

"Well if you just want Clare to be your friend again then I guess it won't really matter who she is or isn't dating," Dave pointed out and KC smiled self consciously.

"Right, I guess it doesn't really matter," he said as he went back to his lunch avoiding his friend's knowing eyes.

* * *

><p>Theresa stood in the doorway of Ms. Dawes, bracing herself. She had been here a full week, but she had yet to say a single word to Eli other than on that first day. Today was different though. Today, she was going to make a real effort. She held her books close to her as she walked into the room where Eli, Adam, and Clare already sat. She set her books down before she sat. She turned in her seat and looked at Eli, who was staring at the assignment in front of him.<p>

"So, I see you are still digging the mortician style," she said. He looked up slowly and a smirk worked its way across his face.

"Some things never change," he retorted and she smiled.

"Like that hearse," she said.

"I almost forgot. Morty creeps you out," Eli said as he leaned back with a grin.

"Who does Morty not creep out except maybe Julia," she said. Saying her name to Eli caused a pang, but she ignored it because he smiled. The smile encouraged her to continue.

"I remember when you showed up at our house with that thing. You were so proud of yourself. She loved it, too. The car and the look on your face, how happy it made you," Theresa said. It felt good talking about Julia this way, without feeling like her chest was going to cave in.

"You were far from impressed though. I think your exact words were 'I will never ever go anywhere in that thing'," Eli quipped, "Although you ended up eating your own words."

"Once and that was because I didn't want to be late," Theresa protested.

"Best car ride ever," Eli said and Theresa rolled her eyes before turning around. Eli smiled as he looked over at Adam who was watching him, an amused look on his face. Eli shrugged as he looked at the board. Talking to Theresa about Julia, that was easy. He didn't feel like Theresa was judging him, looking for a sign of mental breakdown.

At the end of class, Eli stayed in his seat as everyone around him moved.

"So how are your parents?" he asked as Theresa slowly turned. He knew Adam and Clare were listening, but he didn't care.

"They're good…happier now that we moved. They thought it was a good idea…a fresh start," she said.

"And…how are you?" he asked tentatively and she smiled halfheartedly.

"I'm alright," she answered, "What about you?"

"I'm working on it," he answered.

"Aren't we all," she said with a smile before walking away. Clare hurried after her while Eli let out a deep breath. Those last few moments were harder than talking about Julia because Julia was what they knew. Talking about themselves, how they were, talking about now, that was harder. Those answers were a lot harder to predict.

Clare didn't say a word as she walked next to Theresa. When she was about to they rounded the corner and Theresa made her second collision of the week.

"Oh lord," she groaned as once again her things were sent flying.

"I'm so sorry," a tall brunette said as he knelt next to her. She met his eyes and as she did she smiled. There was no denying it. He was cute.

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to people bumping into me. It's how I meet people," she said as she gathered her things. As they stood up, he introduced himself.

"I'm Mark, Mark Fitzgerald, but you can call me Fitz," he said.

"I'm Theresa." Fitz seemed to register the fact that Clare was there then and smiled at her.

"Hey Clare, didn't you see there," he said.

"Hey Fitz. How's your first week back going?" she asked.

"Good, good," he retorted. For a few moments, the three stood there awkwardly.

"Well I should get going, but it was nice bumping into you Theresa," he said.

"Nice bumping into you, too. We need to do it again sometime," she said with a smile as he started to walk away.

"Yeah, definitely," he said grinning. Theresa and Clare started walking again.

"So Fitz…," Theresa said.

"Is a nice guy. He had a tough year, but he's turned a new leaf," Clare said.

* * *

><p>"So first week was a success," Bullfrog said.<p>

"I would say so," Eli answered as he picked up his hamburger.

"You and Clare ok?" Cece, asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah…we're alright. We all ate lunch together today…me, Clare, Adam, and Alli," he told them, earning a smile.

"That's good. That's really good," Cece said as she took a bite of her pasta. Eli considered what he was going to say next for a few moments. He had been considering it for days, but knew that he eventually had to tell them.

"Do you remember Julia's sister, Theresa? I think you guys met her a couple times," Eli said as he placed his dinner down. He saw his parents exchange a look, but ignored it.

"Yeah…," Bullfrog said after clearing his throat.

"She was a really sweet girl from what I remember," Cece added and Eli smiled at the idea of the only thing they remembered was her sweetness.

"She goes to Degrassi now. She's in my English class," Eli told them and immediately the worry increased tenfold.

"Has she said anything to you?" Cece asked.

"Yeah…we talked today actually. She's still as sweet as ever," he admitted.

"Well that's good," Bullfrog said as he went back to eating. Cece didn't look as satisfied with the answer as her husband did though.

"If it gets too hard…being around her, you let us know. We'll talk to Mr. Simpson. We can get you switched out of that class," Cece said.

"No," he said shaking his head. The only thing worse than being around Theresa would be avoiding her. She was undoubtedly the easiest person to talk to about Julia…perhaps about anything…

The idea that Clare was in that class also hadn't escaped his brain.

"Everything will be fine. Theresa's too nice to make me feel uncomfortable," he told them, looking away as he did. He wondered for a moment whether his mother was worried about his feelings or whether perhaps she was considering Theresa's. He considered for a moment that maybe Theresa wouldn't want to be around him.

Across town, Theresa lay on her stomach on her bed. She was staring at the picture on the floor where it sat propped up.

"So Eli is still the same, perhaps a bit calmer and less sarcastic or that might just because he's nervous I might lunge at him or something. That's so not me though," Theresa said. She stared for a few moments before starting up again.

"Although if you had told me that I could make Eli Goldsworthy nervous two years ago, I would tell you that you were crazy," she said with a laugh.

"However, I might be crazy now…I am talking to a picture…"

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be up by Wednesday! Hope people are reading! Feedback is encouraged!**


	4. Two Worlds Collide

**A/N: So I should have mentioned this last chapter. KC and Jenna never had a baby. I strongly dislike Jenna so they broke up and that's that. Also, I said Eli never crashed the car. How about this: he ALMOST crashed the car but had a bout of common sense and didn't. However, he and Clare still broke up because he was too clingy and borderline crazy. They didn't hang out at school after spring break and ran into each other over the summer…aka awkward moments. **

**Also I am experimenting with how I write these. I am trying to make them sort of like a Degrassi episode with the switching of people and places. Hopefully, it is turning out well. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…except Theresa! **

"I listened to your dad's radio show last night," Theresa said. She had figured that if she had started the lines of communication between her and Eli, she might as well keep them open. So once again she found herself turned in her seat.

"Up late last night?" Eli asked as he studied her.

"Yeah I couldn't sleep," she admitted.

"Did you enjoy the show?"

"Course. Your dad is amazing and funny which is why it just seems so odd," she said, slightly frowning.

"What does?" he responded.

"That you didn't inherit any of that," she teased and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Very funny. Didn't realize you were a comedian now," he smirked as she turned around.

"I get my shots in when I can," she quipped. Clare had been watching this exchange and tried not to dwell on it. She couldn't help but feel jealous at how easy it was for the two. She could barely look at Eli without feeling a sea of emotions.

"So Theresa, bump into Fitz yet?" Clare said ignoring the fact that she knew Eli was now staring at her.

"No, but I am crossing my fingers," Theresa grinned.

"Fitz? No. Trust me Theresa, you don't want to go there," Eli said. Theresa looked over her shoulder at him, her dark curls falling over most of her face.

"Are we not a fan?" she asked.

"He's slime," Eli answered simply and the somber look on his face surprised her.

"Eli…Fitz really has changed," Clare said and Eli bit back his words, not wanting to push Clare away again.

"Fitz is Fitz no matter what he claims," Eli answered.

"He seems alright to me," Theresa said as she looked from Clare to Eli then finally to Adam.

"Oh I'm not getting involved," Adam said holding his hands up as he laughed. He had been stuck in between too many Clare and Eli fights that he knew better.

"A lot of things happened last year, but this is a new year," Clare said not taking her eyes from Eli.

"Right. Everyone deserves a fresh start," Theresa said, but Eli laughed.

"See Theresa you are just_ too_ nice," Eli muttered.

"I resent that. I'm not too nice. I just think everyone deserves a second chance," she answered without turning around.

"What about a third? Or fourth?" Eli asked.

"Well Eli, what chance are you on," she asked and he blinked before smirking.

"Depends on who it concerns. With you I would say second," he answered.

"I'd say third. I still haven't forgiven you for getting her that damn telescope," Theresa retorted before Ms. Dawes called attention to the front of the room.

After class Eli stood up slowly, as he watched Theresa, pondering his next move.

"What ended up happening…to the telescope," Eli asked as she stood up. She brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear as he stared at her, taking in the delicateness that was so Theresa. Everything about her seemed so fragile yet he was the one who was having trouble. How could it be so easy for her to just interweave Julia into a normal conversation?

"I kept it. It felt weird not. All the times she kept me up trying to find one star or another. She was obsessed with that damn thing…Do you want it?" she said.

"No…no. I couldn't…I-" he said, unable to articulate how having that telescope would make him feel. She smiled as if she knew exactly what he had been unable to say, putting her hand on his for just a moment.

"I'll see you tomorrow Eli," she said and without another word, she left.

"Eli…are you alright?" Adam asked as he stared at Eli.

"Eli?"

* * *

><p>Clare stared into her locker, she had completely forgotten what she was even looking for and was now just standing there, deep in thought. She was thinking about things she knew she shouldn't be thinking about, mainly Eli. All she could think about was the conversations that had occurred between Eli and Theresa. Eli seemed to find it so easy to talk to Theresa yet he could barely say hi to Clare. Clare just didn't get it at all. Theresa was Julia's sister yet that didn't freak him out at all. Clare grabbed a book from her bag and pushed it into the bag with more force than normal.<p>

"Hey!"

Clare turned to see Jake's smiling face in front of her.

"Hey! Didn't see you there, what's up?" she asked as she turned back to her locker. He leaned on the locker next to hers as he smiled at her broadly.

"Nothing much just wondering if my favorite girl would like to get dinner, say…tonight," he asked. She stopped rummaging in her locker and looked at him. She could feel her cheeks start to flush and tried to ignore the fact that her cheeks would be bright red within moments.

"I'd love that," she said with a soft smile.

"Excellent," he said as he leaned forward. He kissed her softly on the cheek. As he pulled back, the wide grin back on his face, her face was still red, but she didn't care. He backed away, still smiling.

"Pick you up at seven?" he asked and she nodded her head feverishly. He waved before turning around. Clare bit her lip as she closed her locker. She was going to forget all about Eli and his problems. They could be friends, but she needed to move on. Jake was nice, reliable, predictable, sweet…he was everything a girl could want.

* * *

><p>"Eli…Eli?" Ms. Polder said and Eli blinked. He looked at his therapist, who had an amused look on her face.<p>

"So let's go back a bit. Theresa…how are you dealing with that?" she asked. Eli stared at his hands as he answered.

"I think I'm handling it well. I would be lying if I said seeing her isn't hard, but at the same time it's nice. She doesn't treat me like some freak just cause I talk about Julia. She loved Julia, just like I did," Eli said. Ms. Polder seemed to consider everything he said before answering.

"Eli, my only concern when it comes to Theresa is that you may be shifting your feelings from Julia and even Clare to Theresa. I don't want you to being to have a growing dependency on Theresa as you did with Clare," she said and Eli sighed as he tried to stop himself from replying angrily.

"I am not growing dependent on Theresa. We just talk in class. It's no big deal." Eli grinded his teeth and tried to ignore his overwhelming want to tell this woman she was insane.

"Then why did you become so angry when you found out she had talked to Mark," Ms. Polder asked.

"Because _Fitz_ isn't the kind of guy that Theresa should be hanging out with. If Julia was here-."

"But she isn't Eli," she interrupted.

"Exactly! She would want me to protect Theresa-," he said before she stopped him once again.

"No Eli. I think this is really when you need to separate the actions that are expected from you from the actions that _you _expect from yourself. You need to separate the real expectations that are present for you from the expectations that you have made. It is not your responsibility to protect anyone. Your only responsibility is to take care of yourself."

Eli looked at his therapist trying to shove away his disgruntled feelings. He wouldn't disagree with her because it wouldn't get him anywhere.

* * *

><p>"Does it look forced?" Mona asked Theresa as they stood staring at the new picture. Her mom had got it at an antique store and placed it in the living room. It was a landscape painting of a farm and field.<p>

"It looks nice mom," she said, deciding not to ask when they cared about farms. Her mom looked so hopeful, so happy to make a step in the right direction. Trying to be nicer, more open…apparently more open to farms.

After Julia's death, just weeks after, Theresa turned 15. The same age that had marked the beginning of feuds between Julia and Mona. Now at 16, she and her mother were still trying to make sure they never got to that point, that point where Theresa would leave and not come back.

"How's school this week?" Mona asked as she continued to look at the picture.

"It's going well. I'm trying out for soccer this Friday," she said. Her mom put her arm around her and squeezed.

"That's a great idea. Good way to make new friends," Mona said.

"Yup," she said considering once again telling her mom about Eli. She dismissed this thought almost immediately. She didn't think her parents truly hated Eli but she knew that they placed blame on his shoulders. Telling them about Eli would just open up wounds that didn't need t be opened up. Besides nice girls didn't bring about pain, they helped get rid of it and Theresa was a nice girl.

* * *

><p>Theresa ran down the street, her converse slapping on the pavement. Not only was she going to be late but she was pretty sure converse weren't uniform. Her parents had both left for work; she had overslept, and missed the bus. As she rounded the next block she heard a beep and looked beside her to see a hearse, the hearse.<p>

For the first time the sight of that hearse sent relief through her.

"You running late?" Eli said as he leaned over, shouting out the passenger window.

"Yes!"

"Get in," he said and she opened the door getting in without a thought. They jetted down the street as she pulled down the mirror looking at her face.

"Oh lord," she muttered as she attempted to gather her hair which was particularly curly today. She pressed her hands to her cheeks and Eli looked at her alarmed.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"I'm so pale," she muttered as Eli pulled in. He looked at her once the car was off, glancing at her cheeks. She looked at him and realized yes they were slightly pale, but not in a walking dead sort of way.

"You have freckles. I never noticed before," he said as he stared at the small blemishes on her face. She smiled at him, as if amused.

"There is a lot of things you never noticed about me Eli."

All day Eli wondered what Theresa had meant by her comment. All day Theresa even wondered what she had meant. That's why she found herself staring at him from across the café until she finally got her things and sat down at his and Adam's table without a word. Adam looked at her surprised, but Eli didn't. It was almost as if he had expected her to sit there from the start and was more put off that she hadn't.

She carefully opened her ice cream sandwich as Adam watched her still curious. She pulled off the top part, the cookie part, and ate it slowly.

"That's a very odd way to eat an ice cream sandwich," he commented. She smiled serenely in response.

"Yeah I suppose. I got it from my sister," she said and Eli smiled as he remembered the oddity of Julia.

"Hey," said Clare as she sat at the table. Eli ignored the surge of his heart as her smiled at Clare.

"Hey Clarebelle," Theresa said and Eli winced at the use of his father's nickname for Clare, reminding himself that Theresa didn't know.

"Hey. How's it going?" Clare asked.

"Great! They have ice cream sandwiches. How could anything be wrong," Theresa said, deciding to ignore the chaos that had been her morning. Eli couldn't help but laugh though.

"That's sound logic. There is one good thing about the day so how could anything else be bad. Actually that's Theresa logic," Eli said.

"Oh Eli, you just have me completely figured out," she said as she rolled her eyes. She began to eat the ice cream middle with her spoon.

"Actually I don't…not at all," he said frowning. She didn't say a word choosing to focus on the sandwich. It was occurring to Eli more and more that he knew very little about Theresa. He knew the parts that were more consistent with who Julia was, but Theresa…Theresa was different.

"You guys start on Ms. Dawes assignment yet?" Adam asked and Eli smirked.

"Describe yourself as Shakespeare would see you," Eli said, "an assignment perfectly designed for me."

"Tragic hero," Theresa said without missing a beat as she ate the bottom cookie part.

"Of course," Adam added.

"What about you Adam?"

"Clown," he said with a grin.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Feedback is encouraged! I love reviews :)**


	5. This Is the End

**A/N: I got an A on a paper so I decided to upload :) Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Adam was gone. Well he wasn't gone forever, but he was absent for the day, leaving Eli unsettled. He sat down at his lunch table alone, making no move to integrate anyone into his private island of sorts. His things were all spread out as if he was daring anyone to come over and have the courage to move his things. Even Clare was staying far away. Eli glanced over to where she sat with Alli and Jake.

Adam had told Eli that they weren't officially together, but that didn't stop him from seriously disliking Jake. Eli sat there stewing as he took his aggression out on a chicken sandwich. It was better having Adam around. Adam at least kept him distracted.

He was about to throw his sandwich at the back of Jake's head when a tray dropped down next to him. Theresa sat down next to him without a word of greeting, as if they had planned this along.

"Do you have any napkins?" she asked and he stared at her for a few moments in complete confusion before looking at the sea of his things. He saw a napkin and handed it to her. She smiled gratefully, but didn't say another word.

"So…how's it going?" he asked after more silence. A silence she seemed extremely comfortable with.

"Nothing much. It's Friday so I'm happy, but try outs are today, for soccer," she said.

"I wouldn't be worried. You're a great soccer player. You'll do fine," he assured her. He wasn't lying either, from the games he had been to (dragged to by Julia) he could tell she was good.

"Yeah I'm sure it won't be difficult it's just nerve-wracking. The waiting," she said and he nodded his head.

"So where's Adam?" she asked.

"Sick," Eli replied as his eyes once again lingered on the back of Jake's head as if he was the reason Adam was sick. Theresa's eyes went from Eli to Jake and she frowned.

"You know staring at the back of Jake's head isn't going to make people think you are any less crazy…especially if you throw that sandwich at him," she said.

"People think I'm crazy?" he said tearing his eyes from his object of loathing to Theresa.

"People talk," she answered simply.

"Do you believe them…do you think I'm crazy?" Eli was surprised when Theresa smiled at that. She took a sip of her water before answering.

"Eli, since when do you care what other people think?" she asked and he looked away, realizing her question was so astute. When did he start caring what people at this school or even she thought? For some reason, it bothered him less what they thought, but he did want to know what she thought.

"I guess I don't care what they all think, but I do want to know what you think," he said truthfully.

"You drive a hearse. _I_ would be crazy not to think there was something a bit off going on up there," she teased and he smirked.

"Yet you have now driven in that hearse two times," he said.

"And it will only ever be two times," she grinned.

"Nope. There will be a third time and you know what they say. Third time is a charm. You will officially like Morty after that," he said. She smiled, but didn't say anything as she started to eat her pudding.

"Do you still write?" she asked suddenly and Eli grimaced.

"Yeah…I guess," he said as he thought back to Stalker Angel.

"What's with the look?" she asked and he sighed as he looked from Clare to the pile of stuff on the table, where he knew a copy of the magazine was.

"I got published," he said and Theresa's face lit up.

"Eli that's amazing! I knew you would get there eventually. Your stories were always great," she said excitedly, but he just frowned as he pulled the magazine out of the pile and slid it across the table to her.

"Go ahead read it," he instructed. He watched as in awe she opened the magazine and found his story. He watched as the look of awe went from that to surprise to what appeared to be complete horror. He put his head in his hands not wanting to look at her any longer.

"I don't even know what to say. It's beautifully written, but slightly creepy," she said finally.

"I wrote it for Clare. I told her she was my inspiration," he said finally looking up.

"I'm assuming that didn't go over well," Theresa said as her eyes wandered to where Clare sat. He didn't know how it happened, but all of a sudden it was all coming out. How he had felt like Clare was drifting away, how Fitz had come back, how Fitz was really the source of the trouble and that led to him explaining about the first dance that had been a disaster. Suddenly he was back to the second dance and then he was telling her about the trip to the Gothic Lit convention. Theresa didn't say a word as he spoke. She just sat there letting him vent. When he seemed to be done, she leaned forward elbows on the table looking at his pile of things.

"You know Eli I can't help but wonder why you would ask her to that convention in the first place," she said and he would be lying if he said he was surprised that out of all that, she had chosen to focus on that.

"What do you mean?"

"I just feel like it's weird. I mean from what I gather Clare isn't really Goth or into Goth Literature exactly so why would you ask her to go to a convention for one," she explained.

"I thought we just needed some time together, away," he said and she studied him. He squirmed trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"Eli. Would you ask me to go to a Gothic Literature Convention?" she asked and he laughed.

"No, of course not," he said.

"Then why in the world would you ask Clare especially when she was already acting weird," she said.

"I thought we needed some time together away," Eli repeated.

"Eli, Clare isn't Julia," Theresa said softly and Eli just stared at Theresa, so confused as to where this conversation was going.

"Clare doesn't like Gothic Literature Convention and pushing yourself on her when she needs space isn't going to help."

"I know she isn't Julia," Eli said, firmly growing annoyed with everyone's assumption that it always came back to Julia.

"I know Julia was different. Julia said she needed space; really what she wanted was for you to be there. Julia liked all that gothic literature stuff. Clare isn't like that though. Julia loved how intense you were, but for others that's a lot to handle. I'm not saying that you think Clare is Julia, I am more trying to say that you are handling issues with her as if she was."

She wasn't looking at him as she spoke. Her eyes were still trained steadily on his things that were on the table. Her hair had fallen like a dark sheet and was hiding her face from view. The bell rang and he started to gather his things, throwing his books and such in his bag haphazardly. When he finally looked at her again she was staring at him with a curious look on her face.

"You have a lot of crap."

Clare had seen Theresa sit down with Eli, but she made herself look away. She focused on Jake's warm smile. Their date had gone perfectly. Jake had picked her up on time in his absolutely normal blue Honda. He had taken her to an Italian restaurant and they had talked about school, sports, his cabin house, her church…perfectly normal things. As he put his hand over hers, she smiled contently. It had been a while since she had any normalcy in her hectic life. Everything in her life had changed so much lately. First, Darcy's troubles, which were followed by Darcy leaving, and then her parents' troubles, which led to their divorce. Jake didn't care about all that though. That's why she had no problem saying yes to Jake when he asked to make their relationship official.

The bell rang and she got up. Jake's intertwined his fingers with hers as he picked up her tray and put it on his. He swung his bag onto his shoulder then picked up their two trays while still holding her hand.

"I'm impressive, aren't I?" he said with a grin. He threw their things away and she smiled.

"I'm favorably impressed," she admitted. As they were walking out of the cafeteria, she saw Eli and Theresa. Eli was looking over at them and she saw an unmistakable look of pain on his face. She looked away quickly. She knew he would eventually find out about her and Jake, but she still felt bad as they left the cafeteria.

"Eli, come on," Theresa said as she looped her arm through his. Eli glanced at Theresa and took in the look of concern etched on her pretty face. Her eyes were sparkling, her mouth open in surprise. Her surprised mirrored his own. He had known that eventually Clare would move on, had hoped maybe she wouldn't, but this he didn't expect. He didn't expect this punch in the gut feeling, this feeling that left him unable to breathe, unable to move.

"Please Eli, let's go," Theresa whispered as she tried to pull him. He moved slowly, but he at least moved. She seemed satisfied with this.

"I can't go there," he muttered as he stopped in the middle of the hall. There was no way he could go to English.

"Fine. We can go wherever you want," she said. Her dark hair fell in her face and she quickly pushed it back.

"Let's just go outside," she muttered as she pulled him forward. Thankfully, the security had been ditched so they were able to silently walk out the front door. She led him to Morty and he felt a ghost of his smirk work its way across his face.

"I thought you weren't going to get in Morty again," he said as he opened car door.

"I'd say we can make an exception today," she said with a smile. He couldn't return it though so he just sat in the car. He jammed his key in and went to start the car, but nothing happened.

"You have got to be kidding me," he mumbled as he let his head fall onto the steering wheel.

"I'm sure it's just something minor," Theresa said, an apologetic tone in her voice as if this was all her fault. He sighed as he opened the car door open and got out. He popped the hood and looked at the engine without really seeing it for a few moments. Theresa walked over and stood next to Eli, not saying a word. She leaned forward over the car.

"Well everything looks normal to me," she said. He leaned forward and started to open one of the gauges. Immediately fluid squirted up and he jumped back. Theresa was not as lucky.

"Shit, are you okay?" he said as she turned and looked at him. The black fluid was all over her uniform and some had managed to find its way on her face.

"I'm fine, I can't say the same for my uniform," she muttered as she looked down. He tried to suppress a grin, but the sight of her, despite everything made him want to laugh.

"I guess Morty's not really fond of you either," Eli said with a grin as he leaned forward and screwed back on the cap. He shut the hood and looked at her where she still stood, frozen.

"What am I supposed to do," she moaned and he grinned before holding up a finger, motioning for her to wait a minute. He ran to the back of his car and opened it. He looked around before pulling out a shirt that had been rolled up in a ball under a bag. He walked back to her as he shook out the shirt. He held out the shirt as he stopped in front of her and she took it between her fingers.

"What is this?" she asked.

"That is my shirt. It's one of my favorite Deadhand shirts so you better be careful," he warned.

"Says the guy whose car threw up on me. Where am I supposed to change?" she asked frowning and he grinned as he looked at Morty.

"No," she said as she shook her head furiously. She crossed her arms while still holding the shirt away.

"Theresa, it's not like you can go back in school," he pointed out. She glared at him before marching to the back of his car. He followed her and watched as she peered in.

"I have to go in there?" she said softly.

"Don't worry. Just change quickly," he said. She sighed before throwing him one more dirty look and getting into the back of the car. She had to sit, crouching slightly, but when she was in, he closed the door. After a few minutes, he heard a knock and opened the doors. She got out of the car as gracefully as she possibly could. When she stood up she smoothed her skirt which was still dirty. Now though she was wearing his shirt with it and the sight of it made him laugh.

"I really don't like you," she said as she marched away. She got into the passenger side as he shut the back of the car a grin on his face and Clare erased from his mind for a moment.

He got into the car and sure enough it started this time around. He grinned at her, but she merely rolled her eyes.

"So should I just bring you home?" he asked and she huffed.

"Yes, I think that would be just fine," she said. She gave him the address and they drove silently. A smile still on his face that made her smile slightly when she glanced at him.

"Eli, would you mind stop at the top of the street?" she asked as they got closer and he glanced at her curiously. She was looking down at her lap now.

"I haven't exactly told my parents about you going to school at Degrassi. I think this might not be the best way for them to find out," she said and he nodded his head even though she wasn't looking at him. He understood why it would be complicated. Her mother and stepfather weren't his biggest fans. The last thing she would need is for them to see him dropping her off after they had skipped class. As he stopped at the top of the street, it returned to him. The reason they had skipped. Clare and Jake. Jake and Clare. As she shoved her shirt into her bag she looked over at him. Once it was zipped, she reached over and placed her hand cautiously on his arm. He looked at her, his eyes full of an emotion she didn't care to dissect. She couldn't imagine, or maybe she could. Yes, she could imagine and that made it all the worst.

"Eli I know right now it hurts like hell, but it will get better. It will just take some time, lots of looking away, and maybe some duct tape," she said. He tried to smile, but it didn't come out right at all. She seemed to understand, as she always did, and patted his arm. She opened the car door and stepped out of the car. She shut the door, but he quickly put down the passenger window.

"Hey, what's the duct tape for?" he asked as he frowned at her.

"You need something to stop you from screaming," she grinned as she walked away. He couldn't help, but grin as he drove away. Theresa watched as Eli drove past her and she smiled. Sure, her parents were going to be quite pissed when they found out that she had skipped her last couple of classes. She also had a feeling it would be difficult to explain what had happened to the soccer coach, but it didn't matter. Eli was going to be okay.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	6. Right Girl

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

"Did you clean out your bag?" Adam asked as he peered into Eli's bag. It was Tuesday afternoon and they were at The Dot grabbing some coffee. They had both gone home to change and Eli couldn't help but feel much more comfortable now that he was in his "normal" clothes.

"Yeah," he said as he glanced down at his bag which was hanging off the back of his chair.

"Good stuff, good stuff," Adam replied as he pulled his hat down. Eli rolled his eyes as he looked out the window in front of their table.

"You know, I think Theresa might be a good influence on you," Adam said suddenly and Eli glared at him.

"What?" Adam said with a laugh.

"What makes you think she is a good influence?" Eli asked slightly annoyed.

"Because she mentions that your bag is full of crap and then you clean it," Adam answered.

"Wait…how do you know she told me my bag is full of crap?" he asked, now even more confused since he hadn't told Adam about their lunch last Friday. He actually hadn't told Adam about anything including Clare and Jake.

"She came up to me today and asked me why you have so much crap in your bag. I figured that maybe she said something to you about it. She is that sort of person," Adam responded as he pulled down the front of his hat.

"Yeah, she's definitely that sort of person," Eli grumbled as he hunched over his coffee.

"Hey guys. Mind if we sit?" Eli and Adam both turned quickly to see Clare and Alli standing next to their table, drinks in hand. Clare looked anxious and Eli felt his gut clench but ignored it.

"Our table is your table," he said and Clare smiled gratefully.

"So Adam…how's Drew?" Alli asked, a sly smile on her face. Adam raised his eyebrows as he took a sip of his coffee.

"He's doing fine. He's still going out with Bianca," Adam said, getting to the point he knew Alli wanted him to arrive at. Sure enough, Alli groaned as she let her head hit the table.

"How could he still be dating that skank?" Alli moaned and Clare patted her friend on the back.

"Don't worry, he'll eventually come to his senses," Clare said.

"I don't know. They seem pretty happy," Adam frowned and Alli once again hit her head on the table.

"Wrong answer dude," Eli muttered under his breath as he looked out the window once again. What he saw made him want to hit his head on the table. Theresa and Fitz were crossing the street, holding hands.

"That's absolutely disgusting," Eli said as he stared at them. It was like watching a commercial. Both of them had huge smiles on their faces, and while Theresa laughed, Fitz looked at her in a way that made Eli want to throw up.

"You know, someone sounds…I don't know… jealous?" Adam teased. Eli immediately frowned and shook his head so vigorously his hair fell into his face. He reached up and brushed it back as he frowned at the couple coming into the shop.

"Trust me I'm not jealous. I just think she could do a whole lot better than Fitz," Eli muttered as he watched Theresa sit at the counter while Fitz went into the back. He _knew_ Theresa could do a lot better than Fitz; he just needed to get that through her head.

"Guess she was walking him to work," Clare commented when Fitz appeared from the back with an apron on. He made a drink and handed it to Theresa who leaned across the counter and kissed him. Eli groaned as he looked away, rubbing his closed eyes with his hands.

"I will never be able to unsee that," Eli said and the others couldn't help but laugh at his distress. Clare couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy. What if Adam was right and Eli was jealous. Clare watched as Theresa spun around in her chair and their eyes meet. Theresa smiled at her and got off her chair, making her way over. A part of Clare wished that Theresa hadn't seen them, but she brushed that away. Why should she care? She had Jake now. She had tried to keep that train of thought with her Friday when Eli and Theresa didn't go to English. A part of her had been jealous though and reminiscing on a time when she had been the one skipping with Eli.

"Well hello," Theresa said as she stood there. Eli pushed a chair out with his sneaker and she sat down.

"So, you _have_ gone over to the dark side?" he said as he frowned at her.

"I'm going to ignore the dramatics and pretend Adam just asked me how I am. Adam, I'm great. How are you?" she said as she smiled optimistically at Adam.

"I'm great," Adam answered with a grin as he looked at his best friend who was now staring at Fitz.

"I just don't know what you see in that guy," Eli said and Theresa turned to look at Fitz as well.

"I think he's kind of cute, but I wouldn't expect you to agree," she said as she stared from Fitz to Eli.

"Julia wouldn't like him," Eli said then, his face serious as he looked at Theresa whose smile disappeared. Adam groaned quietly as Theresa pushed the chair back with a long squeak. She walked away from the table, her face blank, but her eyes as full of emotion as ever. Eli watched wordlessly as if he wasn't sure what he had done wrong. Theresa didn't say a word to Fitz as she left. She simply walked out of the door, her drink still in her hand.

"Nice going Eli," Adam said as Eli watched Theresa walk away through the window. Guilt seeped through him and he thought about Friday. Friday, when she had been there for him when he needed someone.

* * *

><p>Theresa turned in her chair the next day and set Eli's folded, clean shirt onto his desk.<p>

"Here's your shirt. Thanks for letting me borrow it," she said and then without another word turned around. Clare and Adam were both watching them, confused and interested.

"Theresa, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that about Julia," Eli whispered as he leaned forward.

"You are allowed to have your opinion," she muttered back without moving, her eyes staring ahead.

"I shouldn't have brought her into it. I don't know what Julia would think about Fitz. I was letting my feelings for him get the best of me. If you want to date him, fine but I swear if he does a single thing to hurt you –," he said. She wheeled around then and her coffee eyes were alight with anger.

"I don't need you to protect me Eli. I can take care of myself," she muttered angrily. Clare and Adam exchanged a look as they watched the fight between the two. Eli realized just how close his face now was to Theresa's but didn't move.

"I know you Theresa."

"Oh right, I forgot I'm the too nice girl, the doormat," she said sarcastically.

"I never said you were a doormat," he said, growing annoyed now as she grew more determined.

"Excuse me Mr. Goldsworthy and Ms. Winters," Ms. Dawes said from the front of the class. Theresa turned around and stared ahead, but Eli didn't sit back in his chair. He waited till Ms. Dawes had started speaking before he leaned even closer to whisper in her ear.

"When I said I know you, I meant I know how you are. I know that you have this whole everyone-has- something-good-inside-them thing in your head. You think everyone deserves the benefit of the doubt and you can call me cynical, but I know that not everyone does," he said. He waited for a minute before continuing because he thought Ms. Dawes was looking at him a bit suspiciously.

"Theresa, I think you are probably the most amazing person on this planet. I want to protect you because you are my friend. You are an amazing friend. I think Friday definitely proved that and I certainly wasn't being a good friend yesterday, but I was just being me," he said before he finally leaned back.

Theresa didn't say a word the whole class, but at the end as everyone was moving around she sat there. Eli could tell that Clare and Adam were deliberately being slow. He got up and was about to leave when she got up and grabbed her bag. She looked at him with a peculiar look on her face. She took a step closer to him then wrapped her arms around him without a word. He hugged her back, surprised.

"You are a good friend Eli, but sometimes you just worry too much," she whispered into his ear before pulling back.

"I'm not going to get hurt," she said before she let go of him and brushed past him. He watched her go biting back that that was what was always said before the girl got hurt.

* * *

><p>"Hey Clare," KC said nervously as he stopped next to her. She was in the library looking through the shelves when he walked by. He knew that he needed to just go for it.<p>

"Hi KC," Clare said brightly as she looked at him then back at the shelf.

"How's school going so far for you?" KC asked.

"Alright, what about you?" she asked as she took a step further into the aisle.

"Not bad. I'm really trying to get a new focus on things. I'm trying to get back to being me I guess. Well the me before things started to go so bad last year," KC said as he thought about Jenna's arrival, his coach…

"That's great KC," Clare said her gaze staying on him instead of looking back at the shelf. He took this as encouraging and continued to speak.

"One thing I really want to fix is us. We were really great friends and I feel like that really just fell apart. I didn't even know if I should next to you in chemistry," he admitted. She smiled softly at him.

"Well KC I think you should definitely sit next to me in chemistry because I am completely lost," she said and he laughed.

"Seems strange to think that you would ever need help," he replied as he leaned against the shelf. He felt a bit more comfortable now; he had always felt at ease around Clare.

"Trust me. Science is not my thing anymore. So I am definitely going to need help with homework," she said as she picked a book and pulled it off the shelf.

"Whenever you need help you let me know," he said with a warm smile. Clare smiled up at him. He didn't notice that her gaze wasn't focused completely on him. Through the glass she could see Eli and Adam walking by.

"I just think you might have a crush on her. Just saying," Adam said to Eli as they walked out of Degrassi.

"You do realize how just wrong that is," Eli remarked.

"Why?" Adam said as he laughed at the look on Eli's face. He looked disgusted and confused all at once.

"She's _Theresa_," Eli said as they went down the stairs, trying to avoid running into people who were milling around.

"Yeah and guess what _Theresa_ is a smart, pretty, funny, and sweet girl," Adam said. Eli rolled his eyes as he stopped at his car looking over the hood at Adam.

"I know she is all those things, but it would just be too weird. Plus, I don't think I could ever see her that way," Eli answered.

"Well your loss," Adam said shrugging.

"Why…do you have any particular interest in Theresa?" Eli asked curiously as Adam blushed.

"No, dude. That would be…I don't know that would be a waste of time really," Adam remarked.

"Why's that?" Eli asked as Adam opened the passenger door of Morty. Adam studied Eli for a few moments before he lied.

"She's with Fitz," he answered before ducking down and getting in the car. Eli frowned as he looked at the empty space where Adam's head had been.

Adam didn't say a word as his friend got into the car. Adam had seen Eli and his feelings unfurl. He couldn't help but think that while Eli definitely still had feelings for Clare, he might be developing feelings for Theresa. What worried Adam was that Eli had been doing so well, standing independently and not relying on anyone. Yet, here was Theresa who had the power to dredge up the past with one look. He knew Theresa would never intentionally bring Eli down but Adam had a feeling that Theresa was still dealing with her own emotional baggage. The last thing Eli needed to do was get it in his head that he needed to help Theresa. Not when Eli was just learning to help himself.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review so I know what you all think! Next chapter isn't done for once so it will be a few days! **


	7. Sarah Smiles

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

"Hello boys," Theresa said as she sat in the chair in-between Eli and Adam.

"Tell me you don't think we are having a pop quiz in English today," Adam said to Theresa. He had his notebook in front of him and his hands in his hair. He was clearly stressed while Eli looked extremely calm as he poked at his sloppy joe.

"Honestly, I hadn't even thought about it," Theresa said as she looked from Adam to Eli, her coffee eyes big as panic set in.

"Don't worry. We most likely won't have a quiz. Adam just thinks she was hinting at one. Personally, I think he has lost it," Eli reassured her as he looked at his best friend with a look of amusement. Adam ignored Eli's comment as he looked at his notebook, but Eli just smirked at Theresa.

"So game day," Eli said. Theresa grinned as she bit into her ham sandwich. Today was the first game for the girls' soccer team.

"Yup! I am absolutely pumped," she said.

"I'm sure you'll be great," he added.

"You guys going to come?" she asked and Adam looked up. He had a very Eli-esque smirk on his face as he looked at Eli. Eli looked quickly from Theresa who looked so honestly hopeful and Adam who was smirking away.

"Course," he said after a few moments of hesitation. It was then that the beaming smile of Theresa Winters made its appearance. Eli had seen this smile quite a few times in the past, mostly in relation to Julia. This smile was so different than any smile of Julia's though. This smile, Theresa's beaming smile, was something special. This smile managed to light up her face, caused her cheeks to become rosy, and her coffee colored eyes sparkled even more than usual. Julia had entitled it her beaming smile because it reminded her of a beam of sunlight, something she swore Theresa could be mistaken for.

Right now, that smile completely blindsided him and he understood why guys, even Fitz, would be interested in Theresa.

However, Adam was also smirking at him right now so he quickly gathered his thoughts.

"I know soccer has never been your thing, but don't worry you and Adam can go and make fun of everything, except me. That's not allowed," she said as she frowned at him, already reprimanding him.

"Theresa, you mind if I sit with you?" Eli, Theresa, and Adam all looked at the tall, willowy girl standing at their table. She looked nervous as she stood there with her tray.

"Course," Theresa said. The girl sat down next to Adam who immediately looked down at his notebook.

"Katie, this is Eli and Adam. Guys, this is Katie. She's on the soccer team with me," Theresa said. Eli smiled at Katie while Adam smiled at his notebook. Eli watched his best friend with a smirk.

"You nervous about the game?" Theresa asked as she watched Katie tear apart her sandwich with her fingers.

"Not particularly. Once I get out there everything will just come to me," Katie answered.

"Katie is the kind of girl who just gets soccer," Theresa said as she looked at Eli.

"And that's about it," Katie grinned.

"Well I suppose it's a good thing to get," Eli added.

"Don't listen to him he hates soccer. Anyways, you get other things," Theresa said.

"I don't hate soccer," Eli said looking at Katie who smiled. Adam was now watching the conversation while Theresa looked at Eli with a look of disbelief splayed across her space.

"Yes, you do. You were always bored at my games. I'm surprised you are even going to this one…happy, but surprised," Theresa commented and Eli felt himself flush slightly as Adam's smirk grew.

"Well I wouldn't want to disappoint you, plus what else do I really have to do with my afternoon. Right Adam?" Eli said.

"Oh you're going too?" Katie asked as she looked at Adam who immediately blushed, nodded, then looked down at his notebook once again. Eli raised his eyebrow at Theresa who wore an intrigued look on her face as she looked from Adam's bent head to Katie.

* * *

><p>"So how do you know Katie?" Eli asked Adam as they sat in front of Eli's locker reading comic books. They were killing time before the soccer game which led them to this spot.<p>

"Well I don't really know her. She's in my health class so I've seen her around," Adam answered not looking up from his comic.

"Yeah I could tell and clearly you liked what you saw," Eli said and Adam began to blush again.

"She's, I don't know. She's something special. I can just tell," Adam finally stammered, gripping his comic in his hand hard.

"Make a move then," Eli said as he nudged Adam's arm.

"I couldn't-I shouldn't," Adam said shaking his head furiously.

"Why?"

"Because Eli if I asked her out I would have to eventually explain to her…ya know," Adam said as he finally looked up.

"You know Adam you can't let that hold you back. For all you know she could not care at all," Eli replied.

"Come on. When has someone not cared about this?" Adam said frankly as he looked at his best friend. Eli stared to open his mouth to speak then stopped and looked away. After a few minutes of silence, in which Adam has returned to look at his comic book, Eli spoke.

"I know it's hard to open up about this to people, but you will never know what they will say until you try," Eli said as Adam continued to stare at his book. Eli could tell he wasn't reading the words though. Eli sighed and looked down the hall. He saw Clare then walking down the hall and couldn't help, but smile. When she saw him and Adam on the floor she smiled back and made her way over to them.

"What are you guys up to?" she said as she stopped in front of Eli. Eli fought the temptation to pull her into his lap and kiss her senseless…maybe then she would get her senses back and realize how big of a tool Jake had to be….

"Killing time," Eli answered, "Theresa has a game in about a half hour. First game of the season so we figured we'd stop by."

"I didn't know you were into soccer," Clare said frowning.

"Oh he's not, but Theresa asked him to come so he just couldn't say no," Adam said without looking up. Eli threw him a dirty look, he didn't see, before turning back to Clare.

"It's very difficult to say no to Theresa. She's got that whole puppy dog thing that's just at work all the time. You should go with us though unless you're busy," Eli said. Clare seemed to consider it for a moment before she sat down next to Eli. She looked at him with a smile before pulling a book out of her bag. Eli tried to keep the she's just a friend mantra going in his head but having Clare this close to him made it extremely difficult to remember that or her boyfriend.

* * *

><p>"Which one is she?" Adam said as he squinted, looking out on the field.<p>

"They all look so similar," Clare remarked as she tapped her feet on the bleachers where she, Adam, and Eli sat. Eli frowned as he looked at the seas of girls, some in blue and gold uniforms, and others in red and white.

"Who are they even playing?" Adam asked and Eli shrugged as he continued to look through the crowd.

"Wait, there she is," Eli said and he pointed to Theresa who was standing near the goal post with Katie. She had her dark hair in a braid and a giant smile on her face as she kicked a ball back and forth with Katie.

"Alright she's number 13. Let's remember that so we don't lose her," Clare said. The three watched as the game begin. At first, it seemed as though the teams were pretty even in skill. Katie was an excellent goalie, stopping three out of four attempted goals within the first fifteen minutes. Theresa was as good as he remembered. She was an offensive player and with good reason. She wasn't afraid to make a move. Degrassi won the game which didn't surprise the three as it seemed the more they played, the more determination the other team lost.

Eli wondered if he has bias in making the observation that Theresa seemed to be the spirit of the team. She scored two of the seven goals and somehow managed to cheer people on while playing. It was an odd sight but it was Theresa. At the end of the game Theresa's eyes scanned the field and the bleachers before stopping on the three of them. It was then that the beaming smile appeared once again. She said something to her teammates before running over to them. They made their way down the bleachers to meet her.

"Well what did you think?" she asked as she brushed back stray strands of hair.

"It was a great game!" Adam commented with a smile.

"You were amazing," Clare said. Theresa's eyes rested on Eli then awaiting the expected compliment.

"You're welcome," Eli said with a slight bow of his head. Theresa crossed her arms as she raised her eyebrows at him. Clare and Adam both looked at Eli surprised.

"What exactly should I be thanking you for?" Theresa asked flippantly.

"Well clearly I am your good luck charm," Eli answered with a smirk.

"Oh really?" Theresa laughed. Adam couldn't help but roll his eyes while Clare found her guts clenching.

"Yeah, but don't worry. I realize that as your good luck charm I need to make sure I am here to support you at every game so I am volunteering myself," Eli said as he put his hands in his back pockets.

"Volunteering yourself?"

"I think Eli wants to be your personal cheerleader," added Adam.

"I prefer groupie," Eli joked. Theresa rolled her eyes as her coach called her over.

"I have to go, but I appreciate your gesture Eli. I think our team could definitely use our own groupie," she said. Eli smiled at Theresa before she turned around to run back to the team. He watched her run away before turning back to Adam who had an obnoxiously knowing smile on his face.

"You know I think you should have made it clear that you wanted to be _her_ groupie," Adam grinned. Eli rolled his eyes at Adam's teasing, but Clare couldn't help the feeling of jealousy that was once again swirling in her.

* * *

><p>"You're awfully smiley today," Adam observed as Eli sat down in English.<p>

"It's a great day," Eli answered simply.

"Hey guys," Clare said as she walked past them. She set her things down and sat down, turning to look at them.

"Hello," Eli said, but Adam's gaze was on Eli still.

"Where were you at lunch?" Adam asked Eli.

"I went to the Dot which reminds me-," he said as he reached into his bag. He took out a small white bakery box and reached over placing it on Theresa's desk.

"That's slightly suspicious," Adam commented, but Eli didn't say a word. He leaned back in his chair, a smirk on his face. Theresa came into the room moments before the bell rang the ever-present smile on her face flashed at them. She slowed down as she saw the box on her desk. She looked at them quizzically, but was given no answer. She sat down before opening it cautiously. When she got a look of what was inside the beaming smile appeared as she laughed. She turned around to look at Eli the white box in hand.

"This is uncharacteristically sweet of you Eli," she said as she pulled out of the cupcake. It was a yellow cupcake with yellow and white frosting on the top that was designed to look like a smiling sun.

"It's a congrats on kicking ass in your first game cupcake," Eli explained.

"Wow. Well then I feel I must tell you that we have a second game coming up next week," Theresa said as she placed the cupcake back in the box.

"Oh really," he said.

"Yeah and I really could use a good brownie next week…coincidence, I think not," she said with her beaming smile.

**A/N- Hope you like it! Review please :)**


	8. Please Don't Leave Me

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything...**

Eli was driving down a street not far from her house when he saw her. All he saw was the back of her. She was wearing a grey sweatshirt with black shorts and flip flops, nothing that distinguished her from anyone else, yet he knew it was her. When he drove up next to her she looked over with a smile, opening the door and getting in without a moment's hesitation. It was almost as if this meeting had been preplanned.

She sat back in the car and he continued to drive. She leaned over and turned up his radio which surprised him because he knew she wasn't a fan of the kind of music he listened to. He looked over at her and realized then that something was wrong. Her eyes were looking straight ahead and her normally pale cheeks were red. In fact, her whole face was splotchy and red. It occurred to Eli that Theresa had been crying and he understood her silence a bit better now. He didn't say a word as he drove and she didn't ask where they were going.

* * *

><p>Adam sat at a table at the DOT waiting for Eli when he saw Katie walk in. She frowned as she looked around the cafe. Adam watched as she sat at an empty table and looked down at her cell phone. He glanced quickly at his own phone before wiping his palms on his jeans. He thought for a few minutes on what to do as the time passed and Katie grew obviously more anxious. Adam finally got up and walked over to where she sat still alone.<p>

"Hey Katie," Adam said as he stood next to her table. She looked up at him, her frown turning to a smile.

"Hi Adam!" she said and he felt a bit of confidence flow through him.

"Let me guess. You are waiting for Theresa?" he asked and Katie nodded her head.

"Eli was supposed to meet me here about fifteen minutes ago," he added and Katie shook her head.

"I had a feeling something must have come up," Katie smirked. "You can sit if you want." Adam sat down next to her, still feeling nervous but trying to remember Eli's advice.

"Yeah something is definitely going on between those two. Not that they would ever admit," Adam said.

"True it would be an odd pairing, but sometimes the oddest pairings are the ones that work the best," Katie added.

* * *

><p>Eventually he brought them to the same place he used to bring Julia, and eventually Clare. When they pulled in, he shut off the car, leaving them in silence. She didn't break it. He leaned back and stared at her. She kept her eyes straight and he wondered what had led to this.<p>

"What happened?" he asked finally. She turned her head and looked at him, sighing as she did so. He saw now that her eyes were bloodshot. Strands of her hair were falling and he reached out, pushing them away from her eyes.

"Theresa?"

She didn't answer, but closed her eyes after he dropped his hand away. She turned slightly so she was pressed up against the seat her eyes closed tightly and he didn't say another word. He kept looking at her though. Her freckles were less visible now, but after a few moments her cheeks slowly lost their color.

"I had a fight with my mom," she whispered, her eyes still closed tightly.

"Why?" he asked as he turned his body so he was facing her more.

"Why did you like Clare?" she asked suddenly as she opened her eyes. He accepted this change in the subject and considered her question. He reached up and swept his own hair back before answering.

"Cause she's sweet, caring, understanding, smart, funny, pretty…I could go on with a list of things," he said and she reached up wiping her cheeks.

"Why did you like Julia?" she asked and he had to consider this question for a bit longer.

"She was…like me. She was sarcastic, didn't care what anyone thought, and was just so tough," he answered. Theresa closed her eyes again and he sat there wondering if she knew that this had been their place, his and Julia's. They had shared so much, Theresa and Julia, he was sure Julia probably had told her.

"I have this box," she started and he looked at her again. He could tell they were getting somewhere and the anxiety in his stomach clenched. He thought about stopping her. He almost didn't want to know.

"In the box is stuff…all her stuff. There's this picture that I take out sometimes. I take it out almost every day. It's a picture of her. I take the picture out and I put it on the floor. Then I talk to it…to her," she said, her eyes were closed so tightly he could see the skin scrunching up. He reached over and put his hand over hers.

"I know it's not going to talk back. I'm not crazy. It's just nice to talk to her. Every day I go in my room. I wait five minutes then I close the door and I lock it. I always lock it. Then I take the photo out. Today, I forgot to lock the door," she whispered. He could swear that he could hear his own heart beat getting faster. In that moment he felt so bad for the girl next to him.

"I was talking to her and my mom heard me. She heard me say her name. She opened the door and saw me. She cried," Theresa said, her voice reflecting her surprise at the idea of her mother crying. Eli didn't like Mona. He probably never would after what she had put Julia through, but he knew how heart wrenching it must be to be listening at a door and hear your daughter talk to someone who wasn't there.

"She tried to take the picture Eli," Theresa said as she opened her eyes.

"I couldn't let her," she said as she turned away. He waited a few minutes trying to figure out what to say. He knew saying the wrong thing would immediately cause her to shut down.

"Theresa you can't do this to yourself. I know you love Julia, but she wouldn't want you to torture yourself like this," he said and he could taste the irony. Here he was doling out advice when the first place he drove to was a place they had shared.

"I don't ever want her to think I forgot about her," Theresa muttered still looking away.

"She would never think that of you," Eli assured her.

"You know, after Julia died I started hoarding. It got so bad that I was living in hell, but it was my room. I know it's different, me hoarding and you keeping the picture, but at the same time it's the same thing. We can't let go. Clare…she really helped me though, she helped me let go of stuff. That stuff wasn't Julia. Julia's in here," he said as he placed his hand over his heart. He could remember sitting in this seat listening to his mom saying the same words to him.

"Julia wouldn't want you to be sad. She loved you because you were the happiest person she knew. Don't let her death change that. That would be disappointing to her," Eli said and he watched as tears slipped out of Theresa's closed eyes. He moved over then and wrapped his arm around her small shoulders. She leaned her face against his shirt and cried. He didn't say a word as he held her, knowing that there was little he could say that would help her. She pulled away after a few minutes, rubbing her face with her sleeve, looking away. He moved over so he was behind the wheel again, glancing at her every few seconds.

"Do you think you could take me home?" she asked softly and he nodded his head before turning the car back on. They drove in silence. She turned down the music though and he took it a sign that she was feeling better.

She didn't tell him to stop a block away so he didn't. He stopped right in front of her house and looked over at her. She was looking at the house with an apprehensive look on her face and a part of him wanted to drive away with her in the car. He didn't want to let her go back in there. Too many times he had let Julia go back in and all that resulted from that was more yelling. This yelling led to more tears, more pain. He didn't want to see that happen to Theresa. She took a deep breath and he fought against himself. He told himself to mind his own business, but a part of him felt like she was his business.

"Listen, if you ever need a ride to anywhere even if it's just to get away for a bit or if you need a place to stay…Or someone to talk to even if it's just for a couple minutes you can call me. You can always call me," he told her, staring at her, trying not to seem too intense, but get the point across. She nodded her head and smiled halfheartedly. She didn't say another word as she got out of the car and shut the door. She bent down, resting her head on the top of the window frame.

"Thanks Eli," she said softly.

"Anytime," he said. She stood up then and turned around. He watched as she walked back to the house, her back straight, moving as if a robot, her steps so measured. Eli watched as she opened the door and went in. He waited and waited. He was waiting for the yell that would usually accompany the sound of the door opening and closing. Every time he dropped Julia off, she would be greeted with the yelling that had sent her out the door in the first place.

He wondered for a moment as he sat in silence what he would do if he did hear yelling. Before, with Julia, he wouldn't do a thing. She was tough. She could handle it. That's what he would tell himself. Now, he knew he should have helped. He should have intervened. He should have stopped the fighting somehow, should have gotten them to talk it out.

There was nothing he could do to change all that now though. The only thing he could do now was help Theresa. He knew in that moment that if the yelling started again he wouldn't drive away this time. He didn't have to do a thing though because there was only silence.

* * *

><p>When he saw her at school the next day she looked as she always did. Her uniform was neatly pressed. She was wearing shoes that looked like they pinched her toes. Her hair was pulled back. Her face was pale and her light freckles were clear on her face. He walked over to her locker and leaned against the one next to it, not saying a word. She smiled at him for a moment before stepping forward and cautiously hugging him. He squeezed her, perhaps a bit too hard and was reluctant to let go. He wished he could say something that would make her stop hurting because he knew what it was like. When she pulled apart, she was smiling.<p>

"So I decided to put the box away for a bit," she said.

"Maybe that's a good idea," he said as he pulled on the straps of his bag.

"But I kept this," she said, holding up a charm bracelet. It was identical to the one she wore on her own wrist except the single charm. On her bracelet was a silver sun charm, but the one dangling from between her fingers had a silver moon charm.

"I thought maybe you'd like it," she said. He looked at her and he knew even if he hadn't wanted to wear it there was no way he could of have said no. The look on her face was so earnest, so honest…

"I'd like that," he said truthfully and her face lit up. She beamed at him as he held out his wrist. She fastened it on and he held up his wrist looking at the charm as it dangled.

"I think she'd like that. You having it," Theresa said the beaming smile still on her face as she closed her locker.

"As long as _you_ don't mind that I have it," he said and if possible her beaming face light up even more at the idea of her feelings being taken into account.

"I think it looks great," she said.

**A/N-Please review!**


	9. She's So Gone

**A/N- So first off I can now tell you who I visualize Theresa to look like. It changed as the story went on, but I have landed on the actress Sasha Pieterse! You may know her if you watch the show Pretty Little Liars which I do not watch lol. It looks like a great show though! Second, I want to thank luvcb1, XxRed-as-a-RubyxX, mary24798, Yeye-Lubz2-Dream, AnnaMarie1012, and xMassikur! Thnak you to Brittany as well :) I appreciate the reviews!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own a thing except Theresa!**

Theresa ran her hands through her hair, a smile on her face as she looked into the passenger overhead mirror.

"I'm assuming that you like being back to your natural color," Mona said as she glanced at her daughter.

"I didn't realize I missed it so much," Theresa admitted as she stared into the mirror.

"I like you much better this way. It's much more you," Mona remarked as she pulled in front of the school. Theresa flashed a smile at her mom before she grabbed her bag and jumped out of the car. She had felt impatient since Saturday. She wanted to show everyone her new, or rather original, look.

She had dyed her hair a dark brown a few months before Julia's death. She had done it more at Julia's urging than anything. Julia had said it would make them look more alike, more like sisters, so Theresa had done it. She had kept up with the dying even after Julia died, but over the past couple weeks she could feel herself wanting to break free. She wanted to stop being just Julia's sister. She wanted to be Theresa again. She wanted to be the Theresa who was happy because she was actually happy not because someone was depending on her to be happy. She wanted to play soccer because of the adrenaline rush, not because she wanted to impress the dark girl in the bleachers. She wanted to have her dirty blonde locks, not the dark ones that her sister had.

So, on Saturday she had gone and bought several boxed of hair dye remover. After spending hours attempting to get it back that way her mom had finally put her out of her misery and took her to a salon where they managed to get her back to her hair color, after some intensive coloring that is. She was happy with the end results though. She had let her hair go natural today, leaving her with wavy curls. She didn't even care that her style was completely cramped by this uniform. She felt absolutely refreshed.

She walked up the stairs and couldn't help smiling as she saw a few people look at her twice.

"I am positive that today is the day," Adam said as he stood at Eli's locker before homeroom.

"Adam I honestly think you are really over examining this," Eli said as he pulled a binder out of his locker.

"Hey guys," Clare said as she bumped into Adam who grinned.

"Pop quiz today, you ready?" he said.

"We're having a pop quiz today?" replied Clare, immediately Eli could see panic starting to set.

"We do not have a pop quiz today," Eli said.

"Yes we do! I know today is it! I just have a feeling," Adam said and Eli rolled his eyes as he shut his locker. The three friends turned to walk down the hall when they saw her. She was walking down the hall and at first Eli didn't even notice the change. At first, all he saw was the beaming smile; it was Adam who drew his attention to the more obvious element of her appearance.

"Holy blonde," Adam said as Theresa walked over to them.

"Hello," Theresa said as she stopped in front of them, a bag slung on her shoulder and books in one bag.

"You went back to blonde," Eli commented and she reached up to run her free hand through her hair.

"Yup. What do you think?" she asked watching his reaction tentatively.

"I like it. I always thought you were much better off as a blonde," he answered.

"So you are a natural blonde?" Clare asked.

"Yeah I dyed my hair a while ago and kept doing it but, this weekend I just realized it was time for a change," Theresa answered.

"You know it's funny you would say that," Eli said as he brushed past Theresa who turned and watched him as he backed away.

"Why's that?" she asked as Eli smirked at her.

"Well, I have been thinking about making a change myself," Eli answered.

"You aren't going to go blonde too, are you?" Adam said as he followed his friend.

"No! Don't worry about it Adam you'll see the change when you do. However, I do need your help," he said looking at Theresa and she smiled.

"What kind of help," she yelled as he got further down the hallway.

"Shopping," he said and she threw him a thumb up before he rounded the corner. Theresa turned to see Clare still standing there, a strange look on her face.

"You ok Clare?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You look great by the way. The hair…it looks good," Clare said and Theresa grinned before looping her arm through Clare's and pulling her towards homeroom.

"I'm telling you Clare. Things are changing around here," Theresa said and Clare couldn't help but agree.

* * *

><p>"How about that one?" Theresa said as she pointed at a green sedan. Eli shook his head as they walked between two lanes of cars. She shrugged as she pushed her black sunglasses up onto her head and took a sip from the juice box in her hand.<p>

"Are you looking for a truck?" she asked and he shrugged.

"You know Eli you say you want a new car but, you aren't exactly being helpful," Theresa pointed out as Eli looked around.

"I do want a new car. It's just hard to think any car can ever be as great as Morty," Eli said as he tapped the hood of a blue Honda.

"Why do you even want a new car then," she asked as she studied Eli.

"Well I figured that maybe it's time to move on. I feel like I have been holding onto this car for the wrong reasons. I want a fresh start," he said and she smiled.

"You know that's why I got rid of the hair. I wanted a fresh start, too," she said. As she spoke her hand went up to her hair as if she could feel the color change with her fingertips.

"You look good," he said, a tilted smirk appearing. Theresa looked away then as he glanced at the car in front of her.

"That is definitely not me," he said as he frowned at the yellow Volkswagen.

"Yeah you could never pull that off," she laughed, "I, however could totally work this car." She threw him a look before opening the car door and getting in. He grinned as he watched her lean back in the driver seat and put her hands on the steering wheel. For a minute all Eli could think about was when he almost crashed his car, almost made things even worse.

"Do you even have your license?" he yelled so she could hear him. She opened the driver's door and leaned out.

"Got it over the summer. Be jealous," she answered. He walked away, examining more cars. After a few minutes he heard the sound of her heels chasing after him. He had stopped in front of what just might be his fresh start. He looked at her as she stopped, then gestured towards the car.

"I like it," she said as she pulled down her sunglasses. He had to admit even though it was no Morty, this just might do.

* * *

><p>A week later, Eli was making his own self conscious arrival at school. He had Theresa in the passenger seat though and somehow that managed to get rid of the worry.<p>

"You know I have to say. Although Morty will be missed it is a lot less conspicuous arriving to school in….well whatever you are going to name this one," she said as she unbuckled her seat belt.

"Yeah I guess the new ride does need a new name," he commented as he ran his hand over the dashboard with a frown as if looking for a tear.

"Eli," Theresa said her tone so serious he looked at her slightly concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"Can I please name your car?"

"No, I buy it, I get to name it," he said as he shook his head. He opened the door and stepped out of the car, she followed suit.

He glanced at the car then walked so he could stand behind it. She walked over and peered at him then the car which she regarded with a head tilted to the side.

"I think the car should be named Delilah," she said and he ignored her as he examined the bumper.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing," Adam said as he walked over to them.

"You got a new car!"

"Her name is Delilah," Theresa said with a smile as she patted the back of the car.

"The car's name is not Delilah," Eli muttered.

"A 1977 Cadillac Seville, black of course, but definitely a switch-up my friend," Adam said.

"See when I saw the car all I got was that it was black," Theresa said as she frowned. She pinched Eli's arm before walking away without another word. Eli watched her go with a blank look on his face before turning back to inspect the car further.

"So Theresa went with you?" Adam said as Eli knelt next to the corner of the bumper.

"Yup."

"And you brought her to school," Adam asked.

"She wanted to be the first to ride in the car," Eli answered as he stood up. He had apparently decided the car was alright because he walked away with Adam next to him.

"What was with the pinch?" Adam asked.

"I don't know. She's Theresa. She always does weird stuff like that," Eli said shrugging it off.

* * *

><p>"He got a car and she went," Katie said as she and Adam walked into their science class.<p>

"Yup," Adam answered as they sat down.

"And she pinched him this morning?" Katie said frowning as she tried to decipher that.

"Yeah it was really random. She didn't say bye or anything, she just pinched him," replied Adam as he fidgeted in his chair.

"Where?" Katie asked as she moved her seat up a bit. Adam squirmed even more as he breathed in her perfume and thought about the close proximity she was now in.

"The arm," Adam retorted.

"Well she's never pinched me. Maybe it was a looove pinch," Katie said as she nudged Adam who smiled. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the teacher. He was more than happy to be handed this out and ignored Katie's inquiring glance.

* * *

><p>"How's my baby," Theresa said as she turned in her chair. Clare's eyes widened and she looked quickly at Eli who had rolled his eyes at Theresa's comment.<p>

"Please get it through your head that that car is not yours," Eli said.

"I found it," she answered disgruntled.

"You did not find it! You were off playing pretend in that Volkswagen."

"Whatever, you need to come to grips with the reality of the situation Eli. Delilah is mine," she said as she turned around.

"Delilah is not yours. And the car's name is not Delilah!" Eli said to Theresa's turned back. Clare looked from Eli, who was glaring at the back of Theresa's head, to Adam who grinned recognizing her confusion.

"Eli got a new car," he said.

"Oh! Congrats Eli," she said smiling at him and he felt his insides squirm.

"Thanks," he said.

"What kind of car is it?" she asked, curiously wondering if he had moved on to another hearse.

"A 1977 Cadillac Seville," Eli answered.

"I have no idea what that means," Clare said with a laugh. Eli and Adam joined in, but Theresa held out her phone. Clare took it and peered at the screen.

"Oh I see. Very nice," Clare said as she looked at the black car.

"Why do you have a picture of my car on your phone," Eli asked as Clare handed Theresa back her phone.

"Had to prove to my mom I wasn't being a delinquent," Theresa retorted as Ms. Dawes started class. They had gotten through half of class when she informed them they would be breaking off in pairs. Clare looked over at Eli who was staring at the assignment on the board. Clare watched as Theresa without turning around grabbed Eli's pant leg with her hand and gave it a pull. Clare might have thought that Eli hadn't noticed if he didn't smirk. She turned her eyes away. She tried to remind herself that jealousy wasn't an attractive quality especially when she had a boyfriend.

She couldn't deny that feeling was what was taking over her when she saw Theresa turn around with her book to face Eli. Clare and Adam paired up and after a few minutes of silent work Clare couldn't help herself.

"Adam, if I asked you a question you would be honest with me right?" Clare said nervously as she played with the pencil in her hands.

"Course," Adam said as he studied Clare.

"Do you think there is something going on between Eli and Theresa?" Clare asked letting out a deep breath after.

"No," Adam answered simply.

"Really?"

"I honestly don't think anything is happening right now," Adam said truthfully hoping she wouldn't notice his wording, but he saw the comprehension dawn on her face.

"So you think something is going to happen?" Clare said as she bit her lip. She looked over at Eli and Theresa who were working silently.

"I don't know if Eli would be willing to go there with her and vice versus," Adam responded, feeling bad yet at the same time feeling a bit wary.

"Why do you care though Clare? You're with Jake," Adam said. Clare looked Adam for a moment before looking back at her paper.

"I was just curious," she said. Adam didn't buy it, but he decided not to push the subject. He glanced over at Eli and Theresa to see Eli staring at Theresa with a look congruent to the one he had been wearing when she walked away this morning. As if she had just pinched him again and he was still wondering how he felt about it.

**A/N- Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	10. You Make Me Feel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi!**

Theresa ran off the soccer field after the girls' fifth consequent win in high spirits. It was a week until Halloween and she had a new goal she needed to accomplish. It was this goal that became her priority as she walked over to Eli where he saw waiting on the bleachers with Adam.

"Nice game," Eli grinned as she neared them.

"Thank you, thank you," she said as she plopped down next to him.

"So what's the plan," Adam asked.

"I'm really feeling some pizza," Theresa said as she watched Katie walk over to them.

"I concur. I am starving," Katie added as she stopped in front of the three.

"Pizza it is," Adam said zealously as he stood up. Eli gave Theresa a look after looking from Adam to Katie, but she merely nudged him before standing up.

Once they were at the pizza place Theresa decided to move her plan into motion. The girls were sitting on one side of the booth, with the boys on the other. Eli was opposite Theresa which she found to be perfect because Adam was blocking him so he couldn't make any sort of escape.

"So Halloween is right around the corner," Theresa mentioned, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Yup," Eli said idly as he stirred the ice in his cup with his straw.

"Apparently there is going to be this huge party. I guess Owen is throwing one," Adam said with a frown remembering his past run ins with the football player.

"Yeah, he invited me," Theresa said.

"And a bunch of other girls from the team," she added after seeing a look pass over Eli's face. She couldn't pinpoint what it meant, but she wanted to make sure he didn't get any impressions from the invitation.

"He invited a few of us at lunch today. I think I'm going to go," Katie said.

"He cornered me before first period," Theresa mentioned as she looked at Eli's whose attention was once again on his soda.

"It's supposed to be a lot of fun," Theresa said still staring at Eli who didn't seem to notice a thing.

"Yeah I heard Jake and Clare talking about it. Guess they are going too," Adam said frowning. Eli looked up immediately then and Theresa couldn't help, but sigh.

"Really?" asked Eli to which Adam nodded his head. Theresa decided to press on then, ignoring the jealousy that swirled within her. Of course Eli would be interested to hear that Clare was going to this party. She reminded herself that she shouldn't care. Her goal was simply to get Eli to go to the party and have fun. She shouldn't care that the only reason she might actually have a chance of getting him there was using Clare as bait.

"Are you guys doing anything on Halloween," Theresa asked. Eli and Adam looked at each other before they laughed.

"Oh yeah our day book is just filled with plans," Adam snorted. Katie kicked Adam under the table then sending me a furtive looking before glancing sideways at Theresa. Adam stared at Katie confused who then glanced at Eli and back to Adam. It was clear that Adam still didn't get it, but Theresa began to speak again before Katie could try to get her message across.

"Well if you guys aren't doing anything then you should come to the party….with me," Theresa said using pronouns that included Adam in the plans although her eyes remained on Eli, who was now looking at her.

"Oh I don't know. Something tells me that Owen probably had a reason for cornering you while you were alone," Eli said as he leaned forward a bit. There was a joking tone to his voice, but it seemed insincere.

"I don't want to go with Owen though," Theresa said as she crossed her arms and put them on the table, bringing her a bit closer.

"What about Fitz?" Eli asked, the joking tone completely gone now. Theresa shrugged in response before speaking.

"Things didn't work out. There wasn't really any sparks."

"Right. Well you need sparks now, don't ya," Eli smirked. Theresa smiled in return. Adam cleared his throat to remind his two friends that he and Katie were still there. Theresa glanced at Adam, her cheeks reddening at his knowing looking, while Eli's eyes returned to his glass.

"There's supposed to be great food," Katie said after a few moments of silence.

"We like food. Don't we Adam?" Eli said glancing at Adam who rolled his eyes.

"So you'll come?" asked Theresa trying not to sound too excited.

"Sure. Why not?" Eli said as he looked at Theresa and her beaming smile. Eli smiled back as he felt something akin to a swoon. That was impossible though. Him swooning? Preposterous, especially when he thought about it in relation to Theresa. Ridiculous...

"Do you think Owen likes Theresa?" Eli asked Adam the next morning unceremoniously after walking over to Adam's locker.

"Umm I don't know…but I would say it's possible," Adam answered as he shut the door to his locker.

"Don't you think that's a bit odd? I mean Theresa and Owen come on," Eli said as the two walked down the hall.

"Theresa is a pretty girl Eli. She is bound to have some admirers," Adam pointed out.

"There is no doubt that Theresa is a beautiful girl, but these guys are all such assholes. Why can't she find a nice guy," Eli said, sounding annoyed and perplexed.

"Oh like say you?" Adam asked as he grinned. Eli didn't seem to find it funny though because he threw his best friend a dirty look before heading into the cafeteria.

"Come on Eli admit it. You totally have a thing for her," Adam said as they got into line.

"I do not. She's one of my closet friends. She's like my sis-," Eli started.

"Don't you dare say she is like your sister. You know that is total bull," Adam interrupted.

"Theresa is off-limits," Eli retorted.

"Why?" Adam asked. Eli frowned as he paid the lunch lady and sat down at the first table he saw that was empty.

"Why?" Adam repeated as he sat down next to Eli.

"Because that would be exceptionally weird," Eli answered.

"I think it would be exceptionally perfect and I'm not the only one," Adam said.

"How is that whole thing with Katie going," Eli replied to which Adam blushed.

"It's going alright," Adam muttered. Another tray slammed down next to Eli before either could speak.

"I figured it out," Theresa said as she sat down. She had a triumphant look on her face and Eli was almost too afraid to ask.

"Danny Zuko," she said.

"Excuse me?" Eli replied confused.

"Danny Zuko. That's who you can be for the party," Theresa responded.

"Umm what?" Eli said.

"It's perfect. You can just slick back your hair, wear a white t-shirt with a leather jacket. Bam. Danny Zuko," Theresa explained.

"I am not wearing a costume," Eli said firmly. Theresa began to pout then but Eli simply stirred his pudding.

"Come on it's a costume party! You have to wear a costume. Aren't you going to wear one Adam?" Theresa implored.

"Ummm I didn't really think about it," Adam admitted.

"Well you could totally a T-Bird too," she pointed out.

"What are you going to be exactly?" Eli asked. Theresa straightened up then and smiled proudly.

"I am thinking about going as Mystique," she said. Adam and Eli exchanged a look then before looking back at her.

"I didn't realize you were an X-Men fan," Adam replied.

"You guys aren't the only one who read comic books," she responded and after a pointed look from Eli she added, "plus I've seen all the movies."

"So how exactly do you plan on going as Mystique? Blue clothes?" he asked.

"Body paint," she answered triumphantly.

"Yeah I don't think so," Eli said dismissively. The look on Theresa's face changed from proud to defiant in a split moment and Adam knew they were in for a fight.

"I am wearing blue body paint, throwing in some temporary red hair dye, and then bam I will be Mystique," she said. Eli looked up, considering her for a few moments before he spoke.

"You cannot show up to that party in frigging blue body paint," Eli said firmly.

"Watch me," Theresa said before she stood up and walked away. Eli watched her go, shaking his head, but not saying a word.

"How about this? A blue leotard," Eli said leaning forward in his seat in English just minutes later.

"Why can't I wear body paint," she asked.

"You can on say your arms, face, and feet even. However, I think it is not a smart move to show up to a party completely in body paint," he said. She turned around in her seat then and he knew he was getting her to change her mind.

"Fine, I wear a leotard or something, but you have to go as Danny Zuko," she said. He considered it for a few moments before smirking. He held out his pinky and she beamed before grasping it with her own.

"Perfect," she said before turning in her seat, a smirk on her face that made Adam suspicious. After class, Adam followed Theresa out of the room.

"Why do I get the feeling that Eli has just been duped?" Adam asked as he sidled up next to Theresa who immediately blushed.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she avoided his eyes.

"I don't think you were going to be Mystique. I think you just knew Eli wouldn't be having any of this blue paint nonsense so you tricked him cause you wanted him to dress up," Adam said and he knew that he was right as soon as he finished because she refused to meet his eyes and began to walk faster.

"Sneaky, sneaky girl," Adam said and he could tell she was trying not to smile as she stopped finally looking at him.

"Please don't tell him," she muttered as she pulled him to the side of the hallway by his shirt.

"I won't, but," he said as he leaned closer to her.

"But what?" she whispered as she looked around furtively.

"Does Katie have a date to the party?" he asked, feeling his heart beat faster and faster. A smile worked its way across her face.

"No, she doesn't and I really think she would love to go with you," Theresa said kindly.

"Well maybe I'll ask her then," said Adam.

"Good luck," Theresa said squeezing his arm before she walked away. Adam watched her go without really seeing her as he tried to decide what to do next.

It was after school that Adam finally got hit shot. He was waiting outside, sitting on the wall, when Katie came out of the school with some friends. He stood up flustered already, but knew he had to take the chance.

"Katie, ummm hey Katie!" Adam said, feeling himself flush as he stood there, twisting his bag handle in his hand. Katie turned and looked at him smiling, which calmed his nerves slightly. She said something to her friends who giggled as they walked away.

"What's up?" she asked as she stopped in front of him.

"I was wondering about Owen's Halloween party," he said and she frowned.

"You haven't changed your mind about going have you?" she replied.

"Oh no, not at all. Actually I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go…with me…as a date?" Adam managed to stutter out. Adam watched as Katie went red and held his breath.

**A/N- That's it…for now! Please review!**


End file.
